What the World Needs Now (canzone)
What the World Needs Now è una canzone di Jackie DeShannon presente in What the World Needs Now, il sesto episodio della Sesta Stagione di Glee. E' cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni, dai Diplomati e da Will Schuester. Testo Mercedes: What the world needs now is love, sweet love It's the only thing that there's just too little of Rachel con Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will: What the world needs now is love, sweet love Rachel: No, not just for some but for everyone Artie: Lord, we don't need another mountain There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb Artie e Kurt: There are oceans and rivers enough to cross Will (con Kurt) Enough to last (til the end of time) Blaine con Diplomati e Nuove Direzioni: Til the end of time Rachel con Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will: What the world needs now is love, sweet love Rachel (con Kurt, Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will): It's the only thing that there's (just too little of) Rachel con Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will: What the world needs now is love, sweet love No, not just for some but for everyone Will: Lord, we don't need another meadow There are corn fields and wheat fields enough to grow Sam: There are sunbeams and moonbeams enough to shine Blaine con Rachel, Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will: Oh, listen lord, if you want to Blaine e Rachel con Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will: Know Rachel con Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will (Mercedes): What the world (What the world) Needs now (Needs now) Is love, sweet love (Love, sweet love) It's the only thing that there's (There's just) Just too little of (Too little of) What the world needs now (What the world needs now) Is love, sweet love (Oh, oh) No, not just for some (No, not just for some) Oh, but just (Just) For (For every) Everyone Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will (Mercedes): What the world needs now (What the world needs is love) Is love, sweet love (Oh, oh) Rachel con Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will (Mercedes): It's the only thing (Ooh) That there's just (Just) Rachel con Mercedes, Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will (Mercedes): Too little of (Yeah) Rachel con Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will (Mercedes): What the world needs now (What the world needs now) Is love, sweet love (Is sweet love) No, not just for some (Woah) Oh, but just (Just) For (For) Every (Every) Rachel con Mercedes, Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will: Everyone (Diplomati, Nuove Direzioni e Will: Everyone) Curiosità *E' la settecentesima canzone cantata il Glee *E' la prima volta che Will canta in questa stagione *L'attrice che interpreta Emma alla fine della canzone non è Jayma Mays Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love